


Don't Move

by strikecommandher



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Dom/sub, F/M, He's Sweet At The End, I got carried away okay, I promise, Light Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommandher/pseuds/strikecommandher
Summary: Kikkou shibari - the tighter, the better. It’s constricting but not too much; Hanzo wants the bright red rope to be a constant reminder throughout the day, but he doesn’t want your delicate skin to bruise too badly. He’d rather inflict that punishment on you personally later that evening.Just make sure you listen to him when he says 'keep still'.





	Don't Move

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from an anon over on my Tumblr. I don't know, just take this smut from a simple Trash Woman™

Breathing isn’t tedious, but the rope coiled around your body and nestled in between your slit causes plenty of issues - most pleasurable as opposed to painful. Every readjustment in your seat and every twist of your torso has the harness rubbing against your sensitive nub, making your writhe as the smallest of whimpers falls from your lips.

After some hours of being confined by the rope, you’re summoned to a quiet corner of the Shimada estate, indicating that your lover has returned home. 

As you walk over the threshold into his dimly lit office, he slowly lifts from his chair, hands working to undo his tie and cufflinks before pushing his dark satin shirt up to his elbows.

You observe the powerful muscles of his forearm moving just under the surface of his skin; flexing bulk brings the painted dragon to life. Lust blossoms in your core at the sight and your thighs tighten to quell the heat. Your squirming lower body causes the knot of the rope to rub you, torturing you further.

“Have you behaved today,” Hanzo asks, warm breath bathing the back of your neck as he stands behind you.

“Yes, Master,” you breathe, needy and desperate. His firm hands freely roam your body, making their way down the red rope and towards your sex where they come to situate, rubbing your sex through your clothes. The feeling of the rope between your slit combined with his hand's added pressure has you wriggling in his embrace.

“Stand still.” The sternness of his demand instantly straightens your slouched posture. You fight the urge to move again, ever so eager to be obedient for the powerful man at your back. Hanzo's expert fingers have your pants undone and pooled around your ankles in an instant. The cool air of the room adds a new sensation to your pussy, chilling your slit and skin anywhere your slick touches.

You let out a disappointed moan when his hands leave your sex. One by one, Hanzo proceeds to unfasten the buttons of your top, all the while kissing and biting a hungry trail over your neck and shoulders. He pays extra attention to your breasts, tweaking your already erect nipples steadily simulated by the harness wrapped around your mounds. A particularly hard twist makes your back arch, and before another noise is allowed to escape, Hanzo’s hand snaps to your chin, turning your head to face him.

“And here I thought you could behave. You are to move only when I instruct you to do so. Don’t disobey me again.”

Hanzo knows what he’s doing and he is oh so good at it, riling you up solely for the opportunity to punish you as a result. You both recall the many times Hanzo has ordered your absolute obedience, only for his teeth to bear down on your clit a touch too harshly, causing your body to twitch underneath him in pain. Oh, how he loves to taunt you just to ruin you later.

Another series of small pinches and your body involuntarily shudders. You tried so hard to keep yourself still, but the electricity coursing through your veins at his touch wouldn’t permit stillness.

No more warnings for you.

Hanzo yanks your arms behind you, pinning them to the small of your back with one hand. His front pushes you forward, hurriedly walking you towards his desk. He uses the thin fabric of his tie to bind your arms together, adding even more tightness to your bound body.

A sudden, sharp strike against your backside lurches your entire body forward with the force. Hanzo’s palm rains down fast, alternating between left and right cheek, eliciting a mixture of gasps and moans from your mouth.

“Are you enjoying this,” he inquires, devious tone to his words. “We’ll have to change that, now won’t we?”

Faster, harder raps crack against your ass in rapid succession and your entire body tightens to help withstand the onslaught. Tears push past your closed lids, cascading down your hot face. Moans slowly give way to screams as his hits are unyielding in power, reddening your backside wherever his hand falls. Just as you’re prepared to scream for mercy, abruptly, he stops, granting you a small window of relief.

Graceful fingers trace random patterns over the welts and handprints gradually showing on your flesh; Hanzo surveys his handiwork with a sense of pride.

“You didn’t enjoy that, did you,” he asks, the lightest hint of a grin in his voice. Unable to form words, you furiously shake your head, hopeful that he sees the movement and doesn’t mistake your silence for defiance.

Another quick slap to your ass and you let out a gurgled yell.

“Answer me when I speak to you!”

“N-no M-master,” you manage to squeak out, still reeling from that last blow.

You feel Hanzo’s bulk curl over you, followed by him petting your hair, gently gathering it in his hands as he rakes his fingers through your tresses.

“You can be such a good girl when coerced,” Hanzo hums, and you savor the sweet contact and praise - a welcome contrast from his outburst moments ago.

His body moves and you flinch, fearful he’ll strike you again. Instead, he holds onto your bound arms, pulling your upright. Hanzo’s erection is all too noticeable on your burning cheeks. If he didn’t spank you so hard, it would be difficult to refrain from arching into him, seductively teasing him through his pressed pants.

Hanzo holds your arms tight, steering your around his desk to his large chair. He frees himself before sitting down, rich leather creaking as he sinks into his seat. At first, you suspect he wants you to please him orally, and without instruction, you begin to lower yourself between his thighs before he holds you by your hips, stopping any further motion. A single digit traces a path from your inner thigh to your to wet heat, tucking under the rope resting there, pulling it up and to the side to grant him entry.

A second finger joins the first, and together, they journey inside of you, gliding past your fold with ease thanks to your slick. You fight your desires, standing perfectly still and quiet while he curls and scissors inside your sex, hopeful he’ll break you before long.

Even when his thumb joins in, circling lazily over your nub, you resist; your unwavering resolve brings forth a chuckle from your Master, spurring him on to finger your pussy more intensely until he’s had his fill, retreating from you with a lewd, wet noise that resonates within your core.

Hanzo leans back into his chair and pats his inner thighs, his leaking cock bouncing slightly.

“Go on, then. Service me.”

“Yes, Master.”

It’s awkward, attempting to straddle him without the use of your hands to guide yourself down. Somehow, you manage - without his help - in joining him in his chair; you place your knees on either side of his muscular thighs, push yourself up with your own, and you wait for him to snake his hand in between your bodies. Hanzo grabs hold of his length, lines it up right at your sopping entrance and pushes past your folds. You both let out satisfied moans, your sounds of ecstasy mingling in a sensual harmony.

You expect Hanzo to be the first one to move, so you remain still, anticipating his next command.

SMACK!

Both of his hands clap loudly on your searing cheeks, still plenty sensitive and hurting.

“I said service me, did I not?” His dark eyes meet yours - predatory, ravenous.

“Yes, M-master,” you cry, tears prickling at your lids once more. Slowly, you grind your hips, wincing at every opportunity. You can feel the red rope digging into you again, the discomfort layering on top of the feeling of your ass flaming as your roll your bottom half to please Hanzo. You try - and fail - to use the strength of your thighs to push yourself up and down his length to no avail.

SMACK!

This time, you cry out, tears spilling at his cruelty. You roll your hips faster in response, pushing past the pain to ride the powerful man underneath you.

His strong arms hold you close, swiftly pulling you onto his broad chest. Hanzo shuffles slightly downward in his chair, bringing you with him as the two of you reside just at the edge of the seat. To your surprise, his hips start to piston upwards with vigor, pounding into you from below, rocking you with his powerful thrusts.

Any other time, you’d be allowed to cling to him, but with your hands strapped behind you, your nails only have the flesh of your forearms to grant you purchase, and you intently claw at yourself as Hanzo fucks you deeply. You rest your head in the crook of his neck, enjoying the distinct scent clinging to him and his clothes. His low growls reverberate from his chest and into yours, rumbling against you breasts.

“Oh...oh f-fuck! Mmmm...Mas-s-s...”

You weren’t quite able to finish calling out his title, unraveling hard around Hanzo’s cock with an abundance of mewls and moans, your pleasured high blinding you to the pain of your backside temporarily.

Hanzo’s fingers hook and pull at your harness, holding on tight as your fluttering walls threaten to send him over his edge shortly behind you. His pace quickens, his breath hitches in his throat, and soon enough, your Master is chasing over his edge along with you, painting your walls hot white with his release. Small, irregular thrusts ensure not a single drop is wasted as his twitching cock spills it’s very last deep within your womb. 

Your tense muscles are finally able to fully relax as you sink into his heaving chest, rolling your hips ever so often to watch him shudder from overstimulation. It wasn’t nearly enough to get back at him, but it did excite you to see him being the vulnerable one for a change.

Hanzo did well not to move you as he brought his hands to your head, pulling you off of his shoulder to stare into your flustered face.

“You took your punishment well, my love,” he beamed proudly, planting a kiss on both of your puffy eyelids, still wet with the remnants of tears. “Do you think you deserve to take the harness off?”

“Yes, Master,” you pant, nodding your head pitifully.

“Then let’s get you cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your little sin, anon! Feel free to visit me over on Tunglr, guys!


End file.
